1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of safety devices for use with chain saws. Chain saws throughout the years since the invention thereof have provided much usefulness both commercially and as consumer products. However, they are prone to cause rather severe injuries. As a result, a number of devices have been designed to provide protection. The present invention is included in that class of devices which provides covers which can be locked in place surrounding the chain and bar cutting assembly and is detachably removable directly or by being rotated out of position surrounding the chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Other devices which have been utilized to protect against chain saw injuries include U.S. Pat. No 2,937,673 patented May 24, 1960 to L. J. Duperron et al on a Chain Saw Guard. Another device was patented Oct. 23, 1962 to A. Woleslagle on a Safety Guard for Chain Saw which was given U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,673. Another patent to inventor A. Woleslagle was U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,987 on a Chain Saw Guard patented Jan. 25, 1966. Other patents on similar devices include U.S Pat. No. 3,326,250 patented June 20, 1967 to C. B. Kephart, Jr. on a Chain Saw and Protective Cover Therefor, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,743 patented June 27, 1967 to M. E. Long et al on a Chain Saw Guard; U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,684 patented May 7, 1974 to Robert L. Ludwig on an Attachment for a Chain Saw; U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,358 patented Dec. 20, 1977 to G. J. Hodge on a Guard for a Chain Saw Used For Carving; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,162 patented Mar. 24, 1981 John T. Pardon on a Chain Saw Guard.